


He Won

by lanime17



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanime17/pseuds/lanime17
Summary: Toronto was lit in gold just for him and he took one night out to appreciate all the work he and his friends had accomplished.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	He Won

“Where are you off to this evening son?” Eugene asked Dan as he puttered about the kitchen gathering his wallet, keys and phone.

“Just out with some friends.”

“What time will you be back?” Eugene asked as he turned the pages of the local paper while seated at the kitchen table.

“Dad! Seriously? I’m thirty-seven years old. I own my own home.”

“Daniel, I just want to know if you’ll be home before or after I set the alarm. You know what I’m talking about.”

“That was ONE time! And you had just changed the code, how was I supposed to know?”

“Because I wrote you a note and put it on your bathroom mirror. Besides, we are still sending the neighbors monthly apology gift baskets for having woken up the entire cove with the Fire and Police Department sirens at three in the morning.”

“Ok, ok, that’s enough you two,” Deb piped in. “Daniel, have fun with your friends and be safe. Honey, didn’t you say earlier you had something to fill me in on?”

“Oh yeah,” Eugene turned his attention to his wife and began the longest story in history as Deb sat down next to him at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Dan gave his mom a wink and a smile as he slipped out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He was so excited to reunite with Noah and Andrew to celebrate their Emmy wins by going downtown to see the tower and sign lit up in gold. 

It had been an unbelievable night. It was so great just to see everyone on Sunday, but then to take home Best Actress, Best Actor, Best Writing, Best Directing, Best Supporting Actor, Best Supporting Actress and Outstanding Comedy; it was all just so surreal! Dan celebrated into the night with his friends and family on a high that couldn’t be replicated with any pharmaceuticals known to man.

And now, he was being recognized by the city, the province and the Prime Minister himself for the little idea he had once about a filthy rich family who lost all of their money. What had possessed him to bring that morsel of a thought to his father, he’ll never know but forever be grateful. He had a vision and he pursued it and brought it to life and over time, blood, sweat and tears people responded. People found his little show on CBC. They told their friends about it. PopTv picked it up. More people watched and shared with their friends. Netflix came along and the show exploded. 

Dan never felt any of this however, because he was in his bubble. He was writing and directing and finding costumes and selecting music and editing - oh so much editing. He was acting and doing press. He never had a moment’s rest throughout the year. He was either actively working on the show or he was thinking about the show or sourcing for the show. His life was Schitt’s Creek. For over six years, it was his first thought in the morning and his last thought at night. It was his constant companion. 

Now, it was officially over. The filming, the editing, the press tour, the documentary, the Emmys, and even more press. He had cried. He had cried when the season started, knowing it would be the last. He cried when the last shot was in the can. He cried as he edited. He cried at night knowing he would never have the same crew and cast together again in the same place at the same time. He mourned the loss of his passion project turned real. And now, with Noah on one side and Andrew on the other, seeing the CN tower lit in gold, it all came rushing back into his heart and his soul; all of the wonderful experiences and memories. All of the hard work, late nights and internal conflicts as he wrote and directed and edited his germ of an idea into what would be forever known as a comedy legend and history breaking, record-setting, award-winning television. He had indeed, finally, won.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day the pics on IG were posted of the crew in front of the tower and the Toronto sign lit in gold and tried to imagine what might be going through Dan's head. It's short and sweet (I think). Not sure if I even came close to the mark, but it's my interpretation. Thanks to @trueillusion for reading and encouraging me to post.


End file.
